


Metal

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Double Drabble, Gen, POV Impala (Supernatural), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Impala is found after she's been wrecked.





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They found the wreck (DailyPrompt @ DW). Half A Moon Day 6.
> 
> I'm sorry for using an anthropomorphized character (on top of everything I'm watching Transformers!) but she really is a part of their family and a cornerstone of the fandom. We take her very seriously (like Kit on Knight Rider). Also, this is as close as I can come to writing about Law and Order. lol.
> 
> May or may not be influenced by a recent episode preview....

They found the wreck, and she knew they would, weaving along all the back streets until they found her, and their palms were overtop of her splintering metal flesh again and they had avoided the cops again like they were taught to do and she knew that with this family she was safe.

She knew her metal would untwist, and her engine would sing again. And again. And again. 

She knew who would make sure, and she knew that their work together would continue, because to this family she was everything and to her they were everything, as well. She had been with them for longer than she ever thought possible. It was loving care that had kept her moving.

She would forever hold the memories she was meant to hold, and the music that sang through her frame. She would remember headaches and spilled soda, grease and gunmetal. And the smell of smoke from so many hunters’ burials.

She would remember beer bottles clinking together and boots on her bumper, and all the times anyone thought this was the end but she kept on singing true and so did they.

Because she was their family and they were hers.


End file.
